Shakespeare Theatre Association of America
The Shakespeare Theatre Association of America (STAA) was established to provide a forum for the artistic and managerial leadership of theatres whose central activity is the production of Shakespeare's plays; to discuss issues and share methods of work, resources, and information; and to act as an advocate for Shakespearean productions in North America. History The Shakespeare Theatre Association of America was organized at a meeting held January 12 and 13, 1991 at the Folger Library and the Kennedy Center, Washington DC. Sidney Berger, Producing Director of the Houston Shakespeare Festival, and Douglas Cook, Producing Artistic Director of the Utah Shakespearean Festival, invited the producers, artistic directors and managing directors of over thirty-seven Shakespeare festivals and companies from the United States and Canada to this meeting. Berger was elected the first President,ref.Sidney Berger and Cook the first Vice President.STAA website; history page Past Conferences The annual conference is the most important activity of STAA. The 2011 conference will be hosted by the Colorado Shakespeare Festival in Bolder, Colorado.Colorado Shakespeare festival gets NEA grant for 2011 STAA conference Members *A Company of Fools *Advice to the Players *African-American Shakespeare Company *Alabama Shakespeare Festival *American Shakespeare Center *Arcadia Shakespeare Festival *Atlanta Shakespeare Company at The New American Shakespeare Tavern *Austin Shakespeare Festival *Baja Shakespeare Company *Bard on the Beach Shakespeare Festival *California Shakespeare Theater *Chesapeake Shakespeare Company *Chicago Shakespeare Theater *Cincinnati Shakespeare Festival *Colorado Shakespeare Festival *Delaware Shakespeare Festival *Dubrovnik Shakespeare Festival *Flatwater Shakespeare *Folger Theatre *Foothill Theatre Company/Sierra Shakespeare Festival *Freeport Shakespeare Festival *Georgia Shakespeare Festival *Globe of the Great Southwest, Inc. *Grand Valley Shakespeare Festival *Great River Shakespeare Festival *Hampshire Shakespeare Company *Harrisburg Shakespeare Festival *Heart of America Shakespeare Festival *Houston Shakespeare Festival (a professional project of the University of Houston School of Theatre) *Hudson Valley Shakespeare Festival *Idaho Shakespeare Festival *Illinois Shakespeare Festival *Institute of Outdoor Drama *Judith Shakespeare Company *Kentucky Shakespeare Festival *Kings County Shakespeare Company *Lake Tahoe Shakespeare Festival *Lexington Shakespeare Festival *Maine Shakespeare Festival *Marin Shakespeare Company *Maryland Shakespeare Festival *Milwaukee Shakespeare *Montana Shakespeare Co. *Nashville Shakespeare Festival *Nebraska Shakespeare Festival *New Renaissance Theatre and Film *North Carolina Shakespeare Festival *Ohio Shakespeare Festival *Ojai Shakespeare Festival *Oklahoma Shakespeare in the Park *Oregon Shakespeare Festival *Orlando Shakespeare Theater *Pasadena Shakespeare Company *Pennsylvania Shakespeare Festival at DeSales University *Philadelphia Shakespeare Festival *Princeton Rep Shakespeare Festival *Quintessence, Language & Imagination Theatre *Richmond Shakespeare *Riverside Theatre *Shakespeare Players program; Rochester Community Players *Royal Shakespeare Company *San Francisco Shakespeare Festival *Santa Fe Shakespeare *Seattle Shakespeare Company *Sebastopol Shakespeare Festival *Shakespeare & Company *Shakespeare at Benbow Lake *Shakespeare at Winedale *Shakespeare Festival St. Louis *Shakespeare Festival/LA *Shakespeare Globe Centre Australia *Shakespeare Guild, Inc. *Shakespeare in Delaware Park - Buffalo *Shakespeare In the Parking Lot Theatre *Shakespeare Napa Valley *Shakespeare on the Rocks Theater Festival (El Paso Association for the Performing Arts) *Shakespeare on the Sound, Inc. *Shakespeare Orange County *Shakespeare SA (South Africa) *Shakespeare Santa Cruz *Shakespeare Theatre Company *Shakespeare Ventures *Shakespeare's Globe *Southwest Shakespeare Company *Stratford Festival of Canada *Summer Shakespeare at Notre Dame *Tennessee Stage Company - East Tennessee Shakespeare in the Park *The Colonial Theatre *The Shakespeare Festival at Tulane *The Shakespeare Guild *Shakespeare Theatre of New Jersey *The Theater At Monmouth *Unseam'd Shakespeare Co. *Utah Shakespearean Festival *Valley Shakespeare Festival *Virginia Shakespeare Festival See also * List of Shakespeare theatre companies *Woodward Shakespeare Festival References External links *STAA Homepage Category:Shakespeare festivals Category:Shakespearean theatre companies Category:Shakespeare festivals Category:Shakespearean theatre companies